


预言（Predictions）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 写作提示是“如果我们要死了，那就死吧，让我们走的飒爽。”莱克斯所想要的一切——他都会拿到手。简要：就算是在一切终结之时，希望依然是永恒的。





	预言（Predictions）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Predictions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/352038) by [Mistressace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressace/pseuds/Mistressace). 



——————  
2025年6月开启了我人生中最灰暗的一个月。  
  
先遭殃的是爸爸。  
6月5日是斯莫威尔平平常常的一个夏日。阳光热烈，鸟儿歌唱，牛们耐心地等待着喂食。这一天没有任何特别的，除了我爸爸的心脏终于在这一天停止了跳动，而我没有能够救他。  
1个小时20分钟之前，南非发生了矿井爆炸，45个矿工被埋在了地下井里。我是他们唯一的希望。当我正在抢救坍塌的地道时，我的爸爸突然栽倒在了车道上。  
妈妈说一切发生的都很快。前一分钟他还在往老卡车上装粮草，下一分钟他就走了。就算我当时在北半球，她也很确信我做不了什么。她不停告诉我说是他大限已到，但我知道不是这样的。  
那一次为了阻止我在大都会的犯罪狂欢，他让乔儿-艾尔在他的身上动了手脚，在这之前乔纳森肯特的身体状况没有任何问题。每一次他去年检的时候，我们的家庭医生都会赞叹他的身体是多么的棒。根据测评数据，他有一颗21岁人的心脏，因此一定会比我们任何人活得都要长。  
不管妈妈说什么，我知道这是我的错。  
  
——————  
整个正义联盟在第7日离开了地球。绿灯从护卫者那里接到了一个紧急呼叫，当他听完后他就匆匆忙忙回到瞭望塔来向我们汇报。  
出于某种原因，我没接到战斗的号令。  
事实上……我无视了它。悲痛会对人造成可笑的影响，就算那“人”不是人类。我知道无视瞭望塔的召唤是愚蠢又固执的表现，蝙蝠侠会很生气。但如果在这之前我就无视矿井的急电的话，我的爸爸说不定现在还能在世。  
因为我牛脾气地错过了会议，直到布鲁斯和沃利来敲门，我才知道发生了什么。尽管他们并没有说太多——只是说在外星殖民地上发生的事情还挺严重的，所以所有人都被召唤了。  
除了我以外的所有人。  
当我问他们为什么，沃利开始了他惯常的胡说八道，说其实事情也没有那么严重，他们没有我也可以处理好。  
蝙蝠侠就比较直接了。那边有氪石，而我是唯一会被影响的人，因此我去的话会拖大家后腿。并且，我要埋葬一个亲人。  
诚实到了残忍的地步，这就是布鲁斯。他从来不迂回行事。  
我觉得沃利的版本听上去好多了。  
  
——————  
三天后我们埋葬了爸爸。葬礼算是前无古人了。  
当我们跟着柩车往墓地去的时候，我突然想起了奇怪的事。当我们年纪还轻的时候，莱克斯告诉我，当他父亲死的时候，国王们会去祭奠，而我父亲死的时候，朋友们会来。  
莱克斯的预言只对了一部分。  
前一部分大错特错。当谋杀父母亲的罪名成立（尽管他只在监狱里呆了几个月），曾经能让半个堪萨斯州俯首称臣的权利被剥夺，莱昂纳卢瑟在死的时候一名不值。他被悄悄埋葬，没有一点大张旗鼓。坦白来讲，我觉得莱克斯是唯一去了葬礼的人。但我不确定，因为我们那时已经不是朋友了，而这事我现在也没有办法再问他。  
莱克斯预言对的地方是当我父亲死的时候，朋友们会来。不仅仅是他的朋友，我的朋友也来了，有些我在几年前就失联了的也来了。皮特来了，他从威奇托和妈妈弟弟一路开车过来。克洛伊从纽约飞来，和他的丈夫以及三个尚在青春期的小孩。拉娜来晚了，和她的阿姨奈尔以及叔叔迪恩跑着进教堂。露易丝向星球日报请了几天假，她的整个家庭都来了，包括可能因保释而被允许出门走动的露西。之后她很快就离开了……也许没有。  
事实上，所有洛厄尔县都来到这里表示敬意。有些我从没有见过的人，从他们的木屋里出来，捧着砂锅菜和新鲜出炉的馅饼来表示同情。教堂里坐满了人，就算只让大家都站着，到最后依然有部分人得站在外面的草坪上。跟在我们身后的汽车线绵延了数英里。  
在殡仪队停下，我将妈妈从车里扶出来后，我看到的东西真正激起了我情绪上的波澜。你看，莱克斯预言错误了他预言中的最重要的东西。  
一个国王出现在了我父亲的葬礼上——或者说，是美利坚国最接近国王的人。  
总统亚历山大·J·卢瑟站在墓旁，等待抬棺者将爸爸带到他最后的休息处。一定有一打的特勤人员散落在附近，但我唯一注意到的只有莱克斯。从头到脚一身黑西装，完全无视他人认出他来时的低呼。他只是站在那里，完全的一动不动，直到妈妈和我站到了坟墓的另一边。  
那时他才抬起他的头，给了我妈妈一个安抚的微笑，之后就把目光锁定在了我身上。  
我们瞪着对方，谁都不愿意先移开视线。牧师讲着经文，我一个字都听不进去。我觉得我应该感到庆幸他没有戴氪石戒指。至少我不用在他们给我爸爸下棺的时候倒在地上抽搐。  
妈妈是麻木的，因肩上扛着失去的痛苦以及大家的同情而力竭在崩溃的边缘，我甚至不认为她意识到莱克斯在。但我知道。整个仪式过程我都看着他的一举一动，确保他不触碰任何人，不伤害任何人。如果这是我做的最后一件事，我会保证我的朋友和家人的安全，远离曾经是我最好朋友的怪物。  
在布道结束时，爸爸的棺材被下放到了墓坑的底部，莱克斯跪下来，他套着黑手套的手指划过泥土。直到他站起来，把土掷进坑里，我才意识到他在做什么。泥土撞击棺材的闷声在我的脑中回响。  
他没有这权利。只有家庭成员才被允许这么做，而莱克斯卢瑟不是我的家人。他从来都不是。  
我所能做的只有强忍内心的冲动，站在我立着的地方，不然我一定会跨过将我们分开的土地的裂缝。我想要将他撕成碎片。  
我们是敌人。死敌。  
二十年来我们想尽办法要杀死对方。  
做为克拉克肯特，我研究他的生活的方方面面，他展现给公众看的和私密下的我都研究，就为了能在报纸上撕裂他的真面目。露易丝帮助我的反卢瑟运动，但我是众多曝光背后的主要驱动力。做为超人，我阻挠着他永不停止地想要征服世界的密谋。  
为了报复，莱克斯禁止了大都会的明星记者出席莱克斯集团赞助的活动。当那失败了后，他将星球日报和佩里怀特诉到几乎破产。  
谴责超人是危险的，他声称我的存在是对人类潜力的一种祸害。 他称我为外星人，劝告美国公众将我视为外星人入侵的前兆，并因与我无数次争吵而要求我对损害的公共财产负责。  
我所做的只不过是想要帮助人，而他为此将我烙为罪人。  
他有一百次试图将我杀死，并总是发誓在下一次他会真的做到，在下一次我会向他求饶，向他请求一个快速的死亡，而现在这天杀的混账竟然有胆子来我爸爸的葬礼。  
他有什么理由认为他会受到欢迎？  
当然，他不知道乔纳森肯特是他宿敌的父亲，但是他和我爸爸从来就没看对上眼过。当以前莱克斯还和我是朋友的时候，乔纳森肯特就没有对他好声好气过。充其量，他们对对方是客气的，但就算那客气也没有持续很长时间。  
然而——莱克斯站在那里，等着大部分的悼亡者们慢慢离去。他一个字都没有说。他没有走向任何人，触碰任何人，除了我以外他没有和任何人目光对视。当一切都结束的时候，他拂去手中的尘土，然后就离开了，他的保镖们聚拢起来跟在他身后。  
  
——————  
我应该就此放手的。  
莱克斯在葬礼后就离开斯莫威尔了。  
  
但他离我是那么近，在我们悲伤的边缘徘徊如同一只等待捕猎的秃鹫。在之后的葬礼接待上，我每一转眼就能看到他的身影，从一个房间走到另一个房间时我能听到他的声音，尽管我知道他不在那里，我依然能闻到他身上古龙水的香味。每一双我握过的手都是他的手。每一条挽紧我的胳膊，拍在我背上的手，喃喃的慰问——都属于他。  
这使我发疯。我没有办法再忍受了。  
当所有人都走了，妈妈也上床去了后，我冲到谷仓。它是农场里唯一完全属于我，并只属于我的地方，我彼时逃荒的所在。倘若寻常，我在这里总能感到安全，但是这一次它失效了。我与我的思绪孤独相处，而我脑子里想的全部都是莱克斯。  
我开始踱步，但是并没有什么效果。  
我走的越多，心中的愤怒就起得越高，等我意识到自己在做什么时，我已经在空中了。  
  
——————  
我在椭圆办公室找到他，过了夜半后他依旧勤恳地在桌边工作。  
若是平常，我会通过正当的渠道与总统见面。我会提前打电话，并且和他的助手确认他有时间和我对谈。我甚至会在飞到华盛顿上空前和北美空防司令部做好沟通。尽管这听上去老掉牙，但我的确支持真理，正义和美国之道，而美国之道有一部分意味着不不打警告就搅扰它的领导者。  
并且，这算是礼貌的行事方式，能将我和他之间的摩擦减小到最小。莱克斯现在在他连任期的第二年，而在两年后，我们就又会回到原先的交谈方式——掐着对方的脖子。  
但不是这一次。这一次我太愤怒了，以至于没有办法再讲求礼数。  
莱克斯值得敬佩的一点是，当我打坏锁并且一把推开门，他并没有被吓得跳起来。他签完手中的文件，并把它夹进文件夹里，然后特勤武装就举着武器冲了进房间里。莱克斯冷静地感谢了他们的服务并要求在下一个钟头里不被打扰。  
莱克斯礼貌的问我要不要喝点什么。我拒绝了，于是他给自己倒了一杯，然后在壁炉前坐下。他是那么的平静和理性，对于我这次来是想要将他撕成碎片是完全不知情的。  
然而，到最后，将我打碎的是莱克斯。  
在听了我关于他处理朝鲜最新核危机的手段的激烈演讲后，莱克斯把酒杯放到一边，之后问我为什么会选择在这一时间来和他探讨他的外交政策。  
他没有给我回答的时间，就自然地打断了我的话：“就算你的观点是有道理的，你不觉得这可以等等吗？亦或是你正被悲伤左右？”  
我结巴了。“悲伤？我——我不知道你在说什么。”  
莱克斯脸上的表情是我有很长时间都没见到过的了。怜悯之中夹杂着一丝蔑视，它们混杂在他的声音里。“拜托了，别把我当傻瓜。我们今天刚埋葬了你的父亲。别管布鲁斯是怎么告诉你的，就算是超级英雄也有悼念的权利。”  
哦……上帝啊。  
  
——————  
我不记得我之后说了什么。  
我不记得我之后做了什么，但一定是非常糟糕的。  
非常糟糕以至于莱克斯揭开了咖啡桌上的一个盒子，一秒钟后，我倒在地上，瘫在他的脚边，试图不吐在地毯上。莱克斯维持着坐姿，他的手滑进我的头发里，伴随着他的触摸带来了新一种痛苦。整个房间发散着绿莹莹的光，而他抚摸我如同抚摸一条狗。与此同时他让我紧紧依靠着他的膝盖，并在我耳边低声倾诉可怖的话语。  
莱克斯知道所有。所有。  
那些在斯莫威尔的日子，当我以为他没有注意到或者他的记忆被摧毁——我都错了。他知道他被分离成两个过，并且合体重塑并不完美。他知道在他最需要我的时候我抛弃了他，当他向任何愿意倾听的人诉说我的能力时我逃走了，留他被囚禁在贝拉里夫监狱里，任凭他父亲处置。他知道ECT……知道我试图救他。  
他还知道别的事情，那些他必然从石壁上获取的信息，亦或是从第三颗石头那里，那颗我从他保险柜里找到的石头。他知道孤独堡垒的位置，知道它是如何建造的，知道里面有什么，也知道该怎么毁灭它。他知道我生父母的名字，知道他们是在我几岁的时候将我放进飞船里，知道他从氪星飞到地球飞了多久。他知道乔儿-艾尔选择了斯莫威尔做为我的出生地。  
他知道我将永远活下去……  
他也知道如何杀死我。  
他知道他是唯一能杀死我的人，并且有一天我会请求他执行死刑。当他预言我的未来的时候，他的嘴唇擦过我的脸颊，停留在那里仿佛是一个吻——它烧灼起来比我血管中沸腾的血液还要痛得厉害。  
之后他留我一个人在地上发抖。  
  
——————  
第二天清晨，外星人入侵了。  
再一次，莱克斯的预言出了偏差。他在竞选演讲中预言的入侵者们不想和我有任何瓜葛——他们只想要我的毁灭。  
  
——————  
第20日，地球已落入他们的手掌。  
正义联盟的其他成员被困在外星殖民地里，所谓的差事只不过是为了分散火力。  
人类奋起回击，但他们不是入侵者的对手。  
没有正义联盟的帮助，我也寡不敌众。那些外星人知道氪石，并且在第一场战斗时就用氪石将我从天上打下来了。囚禁我的锁链是用氪石做的，使我保持虚弱的状态，然后他们在所有的电视广播里播报被击败的地球的英雄的图像。  
事实证明莱克斯比我来得要难以击垮。  
从他出生起他就被授以战争训练了，而在那短短几天里，他证明了那些训练并不是没有效果的。成长于狮群，莱克斯咆哮着直到他被抓获的那一刻。  
  
——————  
当捆绑我的氪石链条被解开扔到角落，我知道事情出现了变化。几天以来头一次，我得以自由活动。为了让这短暂的喘息发挥最大功效，我从狱床上爬下来，爬到对面的角落里，并因那有毒的绿光慢慢消失而松了一口气。  
我一点也没有期待任何的慈悲。从一开始，我的命运就清楚的注定了。对地球的人民来说，我是希望的象征，而希望是必须被碾碎的。  
而这，我的绑架者是成功的。这最近的几天让我不堪重负——活在持续不断的痛苦中，几乎无法呼吸，更别提反抗了——我只是简单的想要死去。  
现在，毫无缘由的，我获得了缓刑。现在的我比一岁的小猫还要虚弱，但至少疼痛停止了。  
在将我松绑之前，看守员还留下了一盘子食物。我将它拉向我。这是另一个我没有预想到的慈悲。肉还是热的，面包是新鲜的，还有一杯冷水。我慢慢地喝着，并思考在他们将我重新铐起来之前我还有多少时间。  
在我吃完最后一口面包时，监狱的门又打开了。一团丑陋的布料被扔了进来，重重地摔在对面的墙角，然后再一次，门又关上了。  
我瞪着这额外的狱中装饰品，困惑了。  
我以为我会死在自己的制服中。毕竟，那熟悉的红，蓝，黄是与穿着它的人一样是超人的象征。但也许我错了。也许他们想要我看上去和其他人一样。也许他们想要向全世界展示我因囚禁而被贬低的姿态，展示我不过是一个普普通通的人。  
但也许，我再一次想错了。  
因为那团瘫在地上的布料发出了呻吟，之后慢慢地展开，现出人的样子。  
并不是任何人。  
是莱克斯。  
他用了极大的意志力才勉力站起来。他的肩膀平平，头高高昂起，瞪着眼睛从狱门看到墙壁再到我。浑身是伤，布满淤青，显然是挨了打，但是美利坚合众国的总统依然不屈不挠。  
莱克斯看了眼角落里的氪石链子，他慢慢将我被关押了一周的牢狱内的所有细节收入眼中。  
“当然了。”他说，大笑起来，当他在狱床上坐下时，他的肩膀在颤抖。  
我一点也不明白他为什么这么说，也不明白他为什么大笑，但话说回来，我从来就不懂莱克斯。  
挣扎着站起身，我头晕目眩地靠在墙上。尽管链条被解开，我依然几乎无法站立。  
莱克斯瞟了我一眼，嘴角弯起一抹滑稽的微笑，之后向我道歉。“抱歉，克拉克。看起来绞刑礼仪是星际通用的。”  
“我没觉得这和礼仪有任何关系……”  
“这一直都是问题所在。你仅仅只能在长得像人类上面蒙混过关，但你没法成为我们中的一个。这……”莱克斯冲着监狱，铁链，和我挥了挥手，“这是一个被定罪的男人的幻想——是他最后的愿望。”  
我晃了晃，抓着墙。 “不是我的愿望。”  
“不。它当然不是你的愿望。”莱克斯站起来，以那种让年少的我迷惑的，松臀的步调潜步向我走来。当我们第一次见面的时候，我从来没遇到过像他这样的人，但等到我意识到这样的步伐的意味的时候，一切都为时已晚。  
他走到离我只有几英寸的地方才停下来，直到他可以伸手搂过我的脖子，将我拉近。“但这是我的。”  
接下来的是我生命中最可怕，最疯狂和最有力的吻。它让我喘不过气来，我抓着莱克斯的肩膀试图让他停下来。我的敌人，他是我的敌人，这是不能发生的。  
但它就是在发生了。随着一声恼怒地咆哮，莱克斯将我推向墙壁，然后再次用力地吻我。他啃咬我的嘴唇，吮吸它，我张开嘴想要抗议，却被他侵略。我没有挣开他的力气，我所能做的只有下坠。  
我们沿着墙壁滑下，重重坐在地上。我的牙齿碰在一起，差点就咬到了莱克斯的舌头，他退后一点，想要撕开我制服的领子。他在我的怀里，在我想要阻止他的时候打开我的手。“这制服能脱下来。我知道它能。”  
我一手抓住他的手腕，将他钉在那里，然后用另一只手抹了抹嘴唇。“我们……我们不能做。”  
莱克斯的眼睛眯了起来，他的大腿在我的肋骨周围收紧。“哦，不，我们能做。你还不明白吗？我们输掉了战争，克拉克。人类将被奴役，对此我们什么都做不了。你知道这些外星人为我们两个人计划了什么吗？”  
他的手在我的头发里，在我每一次试图挣脱时将我拽回来。我的头撞向了墙壁，星星在我眼前跳舞，然后莱克斯继续说。  
“明天我们将成为为什么抵抗是徒劳的一个例子。他们将把我们带到白宫的草坪上，之后将会一场非常公开的执行。整个执行会被全球直播——所有人都会看着我们死去。他们给你准备了一块石头，给我准备了一把剑。而我，要是我在离开这个世界前没能拥有你，我宁可下地狱。“  
之后他的唇就又按上了我的。某种不知名的原因，他找到了我制服的拉链。  
已经很久很久没有人这么触碰我了。太多的年月……而我们，我们将要死了。我的朋友们被困在地球以外，也许已经死了。我再也见不到自己的母亲。我从没有妻子。我也没有孩子——我整个族人都将因为我的死而灭族，而养育我的人类将被奴役。  
我最好的朋友成了我的敌人并且宣誓他终其一生要见我毁灭。  
而这同一个人正向我提供我从未有过的最后的安慰。  
这一切都疯狂极了。这是我想过的最后糟糕的事情……但是我再不会和他争了。有什么可以争的呢？至少我们中的一个能高兴地去死。  
我点点头，将脸藏在他的肩膀处，露出一个苦笑。当他亲吻我的时候，我回吻他。我们很快地脱下对方的衣服，堆成一堆，之后我倒在狱床上。它离氪石锁链太近了，我一下子就感到眩晕和虚脱。  
莱克斯皱起眉，他看了看链子，然后摇了摇头。他将我拉起来，之后将小床向前推，无视石头地上的刮痕。当他满意地看到狱床足够远时，就将我推向床上，之后爬到了我上边。  
他的嘴巴是天堂。  
很快的，我急切地射在了他的嘴里，因释放的力量而颤抖。性爱从没像如此这般过。  
当他直起身，坐在脚跟上，用指尖抹了抹嘴角，我试图因射太早而向他道歉。他用一个眼神制止了我，之后再次给了我一个吻。当他的身体将我压进床垫，他的心跳与我心跳融合在一起是如此的强健有活力，我完全不能想象有什么能使这心跳停止。之后强硬地抚摸变得温柔，再也没有什么啃咬，或是凶狠的字眼。当他进入我的时候，我迎接那苦痛，呼喊他的名字，并向我唯一的命运缴械投降。  
  
——————  
第二天清晨它们来抓我们了。  
莱克斯已经准备好了。  
将囚禁我的链条绕在他的拳头上，他造成了很多伤害。我尽可能地帮助他，抓住任何被掷向我这一边的敌人，将它们的脑袋往墙上撞，直到它们停止挣扎。  
但是它们的数量实在太多了。在他们射倒了莱克斯，并用铁链捆绑住我后，并没有什么可以再做，只能接受那不可避免的结局。  
当我们被拖着游行过华盛顿的街道时，莱克斯还活着。他浑身是血，无法行走。因为氪石链条的缘故，我也不能。人行道上站满了人——一些在哭泣，一些在诅咒，推搡着护卫——我不确定到底是为了要逃跑还是想要来救我们。但他们中的大多数只是在看着，沉默地见证自由的陨落。  
那一块氪石大极了，别我见过的任何氪石都大。它早在我们走到行刑台很远之前就开始发光。当我们穿过栅栏时，我感受到了它，那种灼热的疼痛，使我的氪石锁链相形见绌。我的血液在沸腾，我的皮肤收紧了，那些血管在下面因疼痛而胀动。  
它们将我扔在它边上，我挣扎着试图呼吸。之后我感到有一双手抚过我的脸颊，于是我转过身去，看见莱克斯跪在我的旁边。我的痛苦反射在他的眼里。他的声音是那么的轻，我几乎听不见了。  
“那么的美丽——就算是现在也如此。我怎么能够如此幸运呢？”莱克斯靠过来，指尖抚过我的额头，合上我的眼睑。  
“睡吧，克拉克。痛苦很快就会结束了。”  
我服从了，听话地合上我的眼睛，等待死亡的降临。在我们附近的某个地方，人们在尖叫和奔跑，但我并不在乎。那疼痛是疼极了。我在濒死的状态下残喘了几个星期，现在那结局终要到来，我所想要的只是相信莱克斯。我只想要这疼痛停止。  
黑暗将我吞噬。我用拥抱我的敌人的热诚拥抱我的死亡。  
  
  
——————  
隐隐约约我听到了声音，那些我以为我再也无法听见的声音。布鲁斯和沃利，亦或是戴安娜……我很确定我听到了莱克斯的声音。他们离我很近，在我美妙的梦里交换激烈的侮辱性言词。那疼痛感已经过去，而我依然感到虚弱，并且累极了。我觉得我能睡一个月。  
“你已经睡了一个月了。”  
当然了，我把那句话大声的讲了出来，而莱克斯理所当然地回答了我。我正在经历幻梦，陷在由氪石摄入过量而导致的欣快状态里。如果过度暴露再持续下去的话，癫痫将会发作，接着是死亡。A.I告诉过我一点这方面的知识。  
而莱克斯告诉我过更多。  
我微笑起来，转向那个声音，但没有睁开眼睛。这个梦真是美极了。我想要它一直持续下去。  
“离他远一点！”  
噢，我知道我是在梦里了。布鲁斯是在这里，并且恼羞成怒充满攻击性——像往日一样。但那是不可能的，布鲁斯已经和其他JLA的人一样离开了。  
“先生们，需要我再提醒你们一下我是以官方身份在这里的吗？你们对新闻界关于我们民族英雄‘正在恢复’的微薄的评论被证明是可悲且不足以被美国大众所接受的。我们需要比你们所愿意屈尊提供的更多的信息。”  
是的，那声音真是美妙极了。那是我的狮子——莱克斯卢瑟开启完全的总统模式，光听他地低吼就能让我的心跳加速。我想看他和布鲁斯据理力争，因为那场面总是充满娱乐性。再说了，如果我能睁开眼睛的话，这一切都会成真了。  
莱克斯会活下来。我会活下来。如果JLA在这里的话，地球也许就得救了。  
这花了我许多精力，但是我终于睁开了眼睛。被白光包裹，我慢慢地眨眼，看到了熟悉的天花板。我在孤独堡垒，睡在我自己的床上。  
所以……这是真的。  
我花了一些时间让注意力集中到站在我身边的人身上，当那完美无瑕的西装和深紫色衬衫终于在我眼中聚焦时，我咧嘴笑了。他已经很久没有穿紫色的衣服了。  
他也已经很久没有像我们还住在斯莫威尔时那样笑过了。“很高兴你回到活人的世界。”温暖的手指滑进我的头发，以一种令人心碎的熟悉的动作梳理它们。我的心一阵刺痛。“你的妈妈很担心你……”  
我的声音听上去十分沙哑。“她还好吗？”  
“她好着。只是担心你。”莱克斯的手指收紧了，他的唇线柔软下来，他喃喃，“我也担心你。”  
在我回答之前，沃利突然出现在莱克斯身边。“听着，我们是认真的。我们不在乎你是不是美国总统。这里不是美国的领地，你没有权利在这里。我不知道你是怎么进来的，但是你必须走了。还有，快停止抚摸他！”  
莱克斯的手突然抽走了，我当即留恋起它的抚摸。我要将沃利扔到墙上……只要我能动起来。  
“没事的，闪电。他没有强行闯进来……是不是？”  
“没。”  
“A.I.让你进来的？”布鲁斯怀疑道。他常年能出入孤独堡垒，但是他和A.I.的关系顶多只能用躲躲闪闪来形容。我个人认为A.I.对他进行随机投掷，让他随时保持警惕。当然这样的关系也可能是反过来。  
“是。”  
莱克斯洋洋得意的声音在空气里回荡，嘲弄我那些不知道事情发生了多大变化的队友们。莱克斯看起来放松极了，手指收在他的口袋里，对布鲁斯露出嘲弄的笑容，就好像这事情是经常发生的一样。就好像他一直有一把能进孤独堡垒的钥匙——一把能打开超人所有的秘密基地的万能锁，每个周五的晚上我们都在这世外桃源里吃吃披萨饼，看看糟糕的动作片，然后在沙发上认认真真地亲热。  
实际上，这主意听上去并不坏。  
莱克斯的幸灾乐祸溢于言表，他半睁着眼瞟布鲁斯，等待对方的反应。  
简单如布鲁斯，一点也不喜欢一个字的回答。我可以听见他咬牙切齿。这里马上将会有一场爆炸，造成这场爆炸的很可能是他的某个小玩意儿。那些他随身带的东西能很容易干掉一头在充电的犀牛。  
他是个严肃又可怕的人。  
我完全不想他当我的敌人。  
但是，以超人的身份来讲，作为美国之道的护卫者，保护总统的人身安全是我的职责。既然莱克斯还没有死，也依旧是总统，这时我就得站出来叫停这胡闹。这是我一次看到布鲁斯如此恼火，他的无情和莱克斯是相当的。到头来他们很可能会真的搞死对方，但我已经看够了死亡了。  
“A.I.解释一下莱克斯卢瑟在这里的原因。”  
尽管离乔儿-艾尔最后的干涉已经过去了二十年，我依然规避洞穴，但是A.I.却是被设置成我母亲的性格的。这是我不介意在南极度过空闲时间的原因之一。她的声音充满了整个房间，让我感到温暖。“他有访问的密码。”  
布鲁斯动了动，手指尖滑过他腰带。“怎么会？”  
“他是那个黑暗之神（Sageeth）。”  
行吧。就好像这能解释什么似的。和A.I.打交道最烦人的事情是他们的线性逻辑，我真的没有力量来解释一个有着数百年历史的预言。  
再说了，对布鲁斯和沃利来说，“Sageeth”可能具有任何意义。它的意思可能是氪星语中的兄弟，朋友，敌人，爱人……或是所有以上组合在一起。  
莱克斯却在微笑。他在我的床边坐下，我的手在他的手里，而他看起来就像圣诞早晨的孩子。我很确定如果布鲁斯和沃利没有对他怒目而视的话，莱克斯很可能会做些别的事情，而不是就坐在这里傻乐。  
我可以让他做那些事情……“闪电侠，蝙蝠侠，谢谢你们的担心，但是我很安全。”  
莱克斯笑出了声，向我挪近了点。布鲁斯咬牙的声音是那么的响亮以至于沃利转过头去看他。为了避免灾难的发生，我得再把立场表得明确一点。“事情发生了变化，我之后会解释……等我们有时间的时候。之后你可以告诉我为什么我们没有死。但是现在我累了，也渴，并且饿得要命。”  
布鲁斯瞪着眼睛，但是沃利笑了，一提到食物他就分了心。Wally像我们其他人一样容易预测。你所要做的只是按对按钮。“说的没错。好吧。我来准备食物。嘿，酥皮，A.I.依旧能做香辣热狗吗？”  
我翻了个白眼。这个故事我可以和莱克斯分享。之前我花了好几周才让香辣热狗的味道从堡垒里散去。“很不幸的是，它依然能。”  
“太棒了！来吧，蝙蝠。我觉得这两人是想要和对方谈谈，而我们挡道了……嘿，别抓着我的胳膊。”  
当布鲁斯拖着沃利离开房间的时候，他依然转头投以不赞成的目光。坦白来说，我没想到自己还能动。除了饿的要命那句话，我是对沃利和布鲁斯说了真相的。尽管我睡了一个月，我依然感觉精疲力竭。长期暴露在氪石下抽走了我所有储存的精力。  
唯一能帮助我的除了睡觉就是太阳光。明天……  
莱克斯的微笑扩大了，点亮了他的脸，他的手握紧了我的。我从没见他如此高兴过——哪怕是在我们年轻时也没有。尽管我们之间离完美还差很多，但是这几年来头一次，我期望一些更好的事情。  
但我还得和他开玩笑。  
“莱克斯，我不知道你在笑什么。做黑暗之神（Sageeth）不是一件好事情。”  
“这就是你错了的地方，光明之神（Naman）……你还记得吗？”莱克斯靠过来，在我嘴上按下一个吻。“黑暗之神是故事中的英雄。”  
也许他是对的。  
我迫不及待想要知道了。  
  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
